Titanic
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: The guys and I watching TITANIC
1. Chapter 1

Just the guys and me seeing TITANIC... and making a little sensibility test

I don't own TMNT nor TITANIC!

* * *

**TITANIC**

"Tell me again why did I accept to watch this movie?" Raph asked grumpily.

"I wanna prove a theory" I said.

"And what kind of crazy theory is that?" Raph asked again.

"Everyone I know says that this movie makes you cry even if you're stone-cold hearted. Well, I'd watched it like a zillion times and nothing happens to me! Nothing!"

"And you wanna see if this movie can break us?" Don asked.

"Exactly… or at least make you feel a little sad"

"Ok, so… let's watch it" Leo said.

"Since when you started watching romantic movies, fearless?" Raph asked mockingly.

"Why don't you ask that to who?" Mikey asked with a playful voice.

"Shut up, Mikey!" Leo said angrily.

"Shut up everyone! The movie has started already!"

* * *

**Old Rose**: It was a dreadful, heavy thing. I only wore it this once.

**Lizzy Calvert**: _[looking at rose's drawing]_ you actually believe this is you, nana?

**Old Rose**: It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?

* * *

"Hmm… lemme think… ouch! Hey! I was just answering the lady's question" Raph said.

"Raph, shut up and watch the movie in silence!" I said angrily.

* * *

**Old Rose**: It's been 84 years...

**Brock Lovett**: It's okay. Just try to remember anything. Anything at all.

**Old Rose**: Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Lovett? It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. _Titanic_ was called the ship of dreams, and it was. It really was.

**Rose Dewitt Bukater**: I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauretania._

**Ruth Dewitt Bukater**: so this is the ship they say is unsinkable.

**Caledon Hockley**: It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship.

* * *

"And the lesson here is… never try your luck… never against God" I said.

"Yeah, because he'll flood your ship, hehehehe… ouch! What!" Mikey teased but was cut off by a nicely smack in the head, courtesy of… your beloved author.

* * *

**Old Rose**: It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me, it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well-brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.

_The steamer's whistle echoes across Southampton. Pull back, revealing that we were looking through a window, and back further to show the smoky inside of a pub. It is crowded with dockworkers and ship's crew._

_Just inside the window, a poker game is in progress. Four men, in working class clothes, play a very serious hand._

**Olaf (subtitled)** You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets.

**Sven (subtitled)** You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shutup and take a card.

**Jack (jaunty)** hit me again, Sven.

_Jack takes the card and slips it into his hand. The Titanic's whistle blows again. Final warning. Fabrizio puts his cards down. So do the Swedes. Jack holds his close._

**Jack:** Let's see... Fabrizio's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... Two pair... Mmm. (turns to his friend) Sorry fabrizio.

**Fabrizio:** What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo…!

**Jack:** Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time... (grinning) 'cause you're goin' to America! Full house boys!

**Fabrizio:** Porca Madonna! Yeeaaaaa!

_The table explodes into shouting in several languages. Jack rakes in the money and the tickets._

**Jack (to the Swedes):** Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and... (to fabrizio) ... We're going to-

**Fabrizio/Jack:** L'America!

_Jack kisses the tickets, then jumps on Fabrizio's back and rides him around the pub. It's like they won the lottery._

* * *

"Now that's having luck!" Don said.

"Until the end of the movie comes" Mikey said.

"Mikey, don't ruin the experiment ok?" I said.

* * *

The movie kept going…

_Jack, hearing something, turns as Rose runs up the stairs from the well deck. They are the only two on the stern deck, except for QUARTERMASTER Rowe, twenty feet above them on the docking bridge catwalk. She doesn't see Jack in the shadows, and runs right past him. Rose slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting. She stares out at the black water._

_Then starts to climb over the railing. She has to hitch her long dress way up, and climbing is clumsy. Moving methodically she turns her body and gets her heels on the white-painted gunwale, her back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below her, the massive propellers are churning the atlantin into white foam, and a ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon._

**Jack**: Don't do it.

**Rose**: Stay back! Don't come any closer!

**Jack**: Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over.

**Rose**: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!

**Jack**: [_He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean_] No, you won't.

**Rose**: What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!

**Jack**: Well, you woulda done it already.

**Rose**: You're distracting me! Go away!

**Jack**: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you.

**Rose**: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!

**Jack**: I'm a good swimmer.

**Rose**: The fall alone would kill you.

**Jack**: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold.  
[_pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots_]

**Rose**: How cold?

**Jack**: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?

**Rose**: What?

**Jack**: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you...

**Rose**: I know what ice fishing is!

**Jack**: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there...  
[_He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean_]

**Jack**: ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you.  
[_They exchange glances_]

**Jack**: Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here.

**Rose**: You're crazy.

**Jack**: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this.  
[_She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck_]

* * *

The movie kept going on… and on… and on… and on…

* * *

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: Look, I know what you must be thinking. "Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"

**Jack Dawson**: _No!_ No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, "What could've happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it, and the inertia of my life. Plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it. _[shows Jack her engagement ring]_

**Jack Dawson**: God, look at that thing! You would've gone straight to the bottom.

* * *

"I don't think so. Maybe the diamond is big but…" Don said.

"Don, it's my experiment not yours so… SHUT UP!" I cut him off.

* * *

**JACK:** Alright, we're going.

We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach...

right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff.

**ROSE:** You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you show me?

**JACK:** Sure. If you like.

**ROSE (smiling at him): **I think I would.(she looks at the horizon)

And teach me to spit too. Like a man. Why should only men be able to spit. It's unfair.

**JACK:** They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch closely. He spits. It arcs out over the water.

**JACK:** Your turn.

_Rose screws up her mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down her chin before falling off into the water._

**JACK:** Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down...

HHHNNNK!... then roll it on your tongue,

up to the front, like this, then a big breath and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?

_She goes through the steps. _

_Hawks it down, etc. He coaches her through it (ad lib) while doing the steps himself. _

_She lets fly. So does he. Two comets of gob fly out over the water._

**JACK:** That was great!

_Rose turns to him, her face alight. Suddenly she blanches. He sees her _

_expression and turns. Ruth, the Countess of Rothes, and _

_Molly Brown have been watching them hawking lugees. Rose becomes instantly composed._

**ROSE:** Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson.

**RUTH:** Charmed, I'm sure.

"More than charmed I would say… totally grossed out" Don commented. Everyone laughed.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

One hour later…

Speaking at a little recording machine: "Who's note: An hour has passed already, the guys had starting to yawn and so had I. there's no sign of sadness… yet"

"Eh, Who? What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Recording the progress" I answered.

"Hmm"

"We have to suffer until…?" Raph sighed.

"Two more hours"

"WHAT!" Mikey and Raph yelled.

"You want it to make it 4?" Everyone stayed in silence.

"Great, now silence"

* * *

BACK TO THE MOVIE…

**ROSE:** I'm flying!

_She leans forward, arching her back. He puts his hands on her waist to steady her._

**JACK:(singing softly)** Come Josephine in my flying machine...

_Rose closes her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiles dreamily, then leans back, gently pressing her back against his chest. Rose turns her head until her lips are near his. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion._

_Old Rose blinks, seeming to come back to the present. She sees the wreck on the screen, the sad ghost ship deep in the abyss._

That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight.

ROSE'S SUITE

**ROSE:** Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?

**JACK(bad French accent):** Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions.(seeing the paintings) Hey... Monet!

_He crouches next to the paintings stacked against the wall._

**JACK:** Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny.

_She goes into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. He sees her go to the safe and start working the combination. He's fascinated._

**ROSE:** Cal insist on luggin this thing everywhere.

**JACK:** Should I be expecting him anytime soon?

**ROSE:** Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out.

_She unlocks the safe. Glancing up, she meets his eyes in the mirror behind the safe. She opens it and removes the necklace, then holds it out to Jack who takes it nervously._

**JACK:** What is it? A sapphire?

**ROSE:** A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean.

**ROSE:** I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this. (she smiles at him) Wearing only this.

_Jack is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as she comes into the room, wearing a silk kimono._

**ROSE:** The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.

_She hands him a dime and steps back, parting the kimono. The blue stone lies on her creamy breast. Her heart is pounding as she slowly lowers the robe._

_Jack looks so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono drops to the floor (this is all in cuts, lyrical)._

* * *

"What…" Leo said.

"The…" Don continued.

"Shell!" Mikey ended, the three of them… mouths full opened.

"Now we're talkin', girl!" Raph said smirking playfully.

"OUCH!" The four of them received a smack in the head by me (hehe)

"Concentrate in the experiment, would you?" I said angrily.

"Sorry, but that was unexpected!" Don apologized.

"Yeah, sure. _*muttering* Tch… men, they're all the same_"

* * *

**ROSE:** Tell me when it looks right to you.

_She poses on the divan, settling like a cat into the position we remember from the drawing... almost._

**JACK: **Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it.

_Jack starts to sketch. He drops his pencil and she stifles a laugh._

**ROSE:** I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing.

**JACK (sweating):** He does landscapes.

_Despite his nervousness, he draws with sure strokes, and what emerges is the best thing he has ever done. Her pose is languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiate her energy._

**Old Rose: **My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life... up till then at least.

**BODINE: **What, uh... happened next?

**OLD ROSE: **(smiling) You mean, did we "do it"?

BACK TO 1912. _Jack is signing the drawing. Rose, wearing her kimono again, is leaning on his shoulder, watching._

**OLD ROSE (V.O.):** Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bodine.

_Rose gazes at the drawing. He has X-rayed her soul._

**ROSE: **Date it, Jack. I want to always remember this night.

_He does: 4/14/1912._ _She accepts the drawing from him, and crosses to the safe in the wardrobe._

_She puts the diamond back in the safe, placing the drawing and the note on top of it. Closes the door with a CLUNK!_

* * *

"Wait a sec. He had the girl all for him and…" Raph said.

"Raph shut your mouth! Because nothing, repeat, NOTHING good is gonna come out of it!" I said angrily.

"Who's note: Remember sedate Raph next time" I recorded.

"What did ya say?" Raph replied.

"Guys, silence!" Mikey said angrily.

"So, you're paying attention huh?"

* * *

BACK TO THE MOVIE…

**Jack Dawson**: Where to, Miss?

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: To the stars.

_[He looks at her, astounded. Rose giggles and pulls him to the backseat of the car]_

**Jack Dawson**: Nervous?

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: No.

_[She kisses his fingers]_

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: Put your hands on me, Jack.

* * *

"O…k…?" Leo said blushing a little.

"Eh… what if we better skip that part of the movie? After all, we're all still teens, right?" Don asked nervously blushing too.

"Aww! C'mon! It's rated PG13! I don't think they're gonna show… that… am I right?" Raph asked.

"Trust me, I've seen this movie before" I said skipping the naughty part of the movie (sorry readers)

* * *

BACK TO THE MOVIE… THE DISASTER!

**FABRIZIO:** Ma- che cazzo!

**TOMMMY: **Cor! What in hell-?

_He naps on the light. The floor is covered with 3 inches of freezing water, and more coming in. He pulls the door open, and steps out into the corridor, which is flooded. Fabrizio is running toward him, yelling something in Italian. Tommy and Fabrizio start pounding on doors, getting everybody up and out. The alarm spreads in several languages._

* * *

"Oh-oh… here's the disaster part!" Don said.

"And here is when my experiment really begins!"

"You tortured us with two hours of stupid romance just to say this is the real experiment part?" Raph complained.

"Yeap" I said innocently.

"Ok" Raph answered.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

THE MOVIE KEPT GOING…

**RUTH:** Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded-

**ROSE:** Oh, Mother shut up! (Ruth freezes, mouth open) Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die.

**CAL:** Not the better half.

* * *

"What an idiot!" Leo commented.

"Rich guy, plastic guy, stupid head guy. I hate people like that" I added.

* * *

**ISADOR:** Please, Ida, get into the boat.

**IDA:** No. We've been together for forty years, and where you go, I go. Don't argue with me, Isador, you know it does no good.

_He looks at her with sadness and great love. They embrace gently._

* * *

"Now, that's true love" Don said.

"Sniff… yeah… so touching" Mikey sniffed.

"Hmm… Who's note: Mikey showed his first reaction and Don made a nice comment about Ida and Isador' scene" I recorded.

* * *

**LIGHTOLLER:** Women and children, please. Women and children only. Step back, sir.

_Even with Jack's arms wrapped around her, Rose is shivering in the cold. Near her a__woman__with__2 young daughters __looks into the eyes of a__husband__she knows she may not see again_

**HUSBAND:** Goodbye for a little while... only for a little while. (to his two little girls) Go with mummy.

_The woman stumbles to the boat with the children, hiding her tears from them. Beneath the false good cheer, the man is choked with emotion._

**HUSBAND:** Hold mummy's hand and be a good girl. That's right.

* * *

Don made a sniff sound being followed by a Mikey's louder sniff.

"Who's note… again: Mikey and Don seem to be touched by the scene with the father and the daughters with their mom" I recorded.

* * *

_The ropes going through the pulleys as the seamen start to lower. All sound going away... Lightoller giving orders, his lips moving... but Rose hears only the blood pounding in her ears... this cannot be happening... a rocket bursts above in slow-motion, outlining Jack in a halo of light... Rose's hair blowing in slow motion as she gazes up at him, descending away from him... she sees his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and cannot believe the unbearable pain she is feeling… Rose is still staring up, tears pouring down her face. SUDDENLY SHE IS MOVING. She lunges across the women next to her. Reaches the gunwale, climbing it..._

_Hurls herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. The Boat 2 continues down. But Rose is back on Titanic._

**JACK:** No Rose! NOOOO!

_Jack spins from the rail, running for the nearest way down to A-Deck._

* * *

"Whoa! That's crazy!" Raph said surprised at Rose action.

"Sometimes people do crazy things when they're in love" Leo said.

"Who's note: Leo had said a cheesy line from 'Hercules'… and I think that's cute" I recorded.

"What did you say?" Leo asked.

"Eh… nothing! Just… keep watching" all went back to watch the movie… as I recorded again… "Who's note: Don't speak so loud when you talk about You. Know. Who! You, stupid girl!"

* * *

BACK TO THE MOVIE…

**JACK:** Rose, Rose, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot-

_And all the while he's kissing her and holding her as tight as he can._

**ROSE:** You jump, I jump, right?

**JACK:** Right.

* * *

"You see? They're really in love" Leo said.

"Yeah, and stupidity is the first symptom I guess" Raph replied huskily.

* * *

_The water boils up around CAL's feet and he retreats up the stairs a couple of steps. Around him the woodwork groans and creaks._

_**CAL (calling to them):**_ Enjoy your time together!

_Lovejoy arrives next to him. Cal suddenly remembers something and starts to laugh._

**LOVEJOY:** What could possible be funny?

**CAL:** I put the diamond in my coat pocket. And I put my coat... on her.

* * *

"What da…! HAHAHAHA!" Raph started to laugh at the scene.

"You deserved it, rich guy!" Mikey teased the guy in the screen.

* * *

**PURSER MCELROY(calling above the confusion):** Any more women or children?

_There's a little girl crying in the alcove. Cal scoops her up and runs forward, cradling her in his arms._

**CAL (forcing his way through the crowd):** Here's a child! I've got a child!

**CAL (CONT'D)(to McElroy):** Please... I'm all she has in the world.

_McElroy nods curtly and pushes him into the boat. He spins with his gun, brandishing it in the air to keep the other men back. Cal gets into the boat, holding the little girl. He takes a seat with the women._

**CAL:** There, there (soothing the girl)

* * *

"What a coward! Die like a man, you idiot!" Raph yelled to the screen.

"Hmm, interesting reaction… though he's not crying, he seems to express his feeling in his hotheaded way" I recorded.

* * *

_Thomas Andrews stands in front of the fireplace, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in the fireplace. The room is empty except for Andrews. An ashtray falls off the table. Behind him Jack and Rose run into the room, out of breath and soaked. They run through, toward the aft revolving door... then Rose recognizes him. She sees that his lifebelt is off, lying on a table._

**ROSE: **Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?

**ANDREWS (a tear rolls down his cheek):** I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose.

**JACK (to her):** It's going fast... we've got to keep moving.

_Andrews picks up his lifebelt and hands it to her._

**ANDREWS:** Good luck to you, Rose.

**ROSE (hugging him):** And to you, Mr. Andrews.

_Jack pulls her away and they run through the revolving door._

_The band finishes the waltz. Wallace Hartley looks at the orchestra members._

**HARTLEY:** Right, that's it then.

_They leave him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley puts his violin to his chin and bows the first notes of "Nearer My God to Thee". One by one the band members turn, hearing the lonely melody._

_Without a word they walk back and take their places. They join in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reaches all over the ship on this still night. The vocalist begins: "If in my dreams I be, nearer my God to thee..."_

* * *

"Together 'til the end… just as a team" Leo said.

"Just like us?" Mikey asked smirking.

"Yeah… just like us" Leo answered smirking too.

"I think I'm gonna cry" I said.

"REALLY?" the four of them stared at me.

"No, I'm kidding. Keep watching the movie" I said still feeling emotionless.

* * *

_A seaman pulls off his lifebelt and catches up to Captain Smith as he walks to the bridge. He proffers it, but Smith seems to stare through him. Without a word he turns and goes onto the bridge. He enters the enclosed WHEELHOUSE and closes the door. He is alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments. He seems to inwardly collapse._

_IN THE FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM Andrews stands like a statue. He pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. Then he opens the face of the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. Everything must be correct._

_DOWNANGLE on the two figures lying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a FIRST CLASS CABIN. Elderly Ida and Isador Strauss stare at the ceiling, holding hands like young lovers. Water pours into the room through a doorway. It swirls around the bed, two feet deep rising fast._

_IN A STEERAGE CABIN somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young IRISH MOTHER, seen earlier stoically waiting at the stairs, is tucking her two young children into bed. She pulls up the covers, making sure they are all warm and cozy. She lies down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them._

* * *

A little sob escaped from Don's mouth as a tear rolled down his face. Mikey tried to comfort him but he was also crying a little.

"It's so unfair. They're just children!" Don said softly.

"Life is not always fair Donnie-san" I said.

"You ok, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"You can go now if you want, Donnie" I said.

"I'll be fine… it's just that… well, that scene was touching" Don said.

"Hmm… I wish I could say the same" I said to myself.

* * *

_ALLACE HARTLEY sees the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward them. He holds the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowers his violin._

_**HARTLEY:**_ Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Final part! Whoa! 4 updates in one night... well, day... dawn...er... whatever! Just enjoy!

* * *

_Above the wailing and sobbing,__Father Byles'__voice carries, cracking with emotion._

**FATHER BYLES: **I also saw a New Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out this is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and He shall be their God who is always with them.

_Rose stares about her at the faces of the doomed. Near them are the DAHL FAMILY, clinging together stoically. Helga looks at her briefly, and her eyes are infinitely sad. Rose sees a young mother next to her, clutching her five year old son, who is crying in terror._

**MOTHER:** Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon.

**FATHER BYLES:** He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away.

* * *

"God… and this really happened?" Mikey asked sobbing.

"Unfortunately yes, Mikey" I said sadly.

* * *

_The final relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, we drop like an elevator with Jack and Rose._

**JACK (talking fast): **Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Rose. Trust me.

_She stares at the water coming up at them, and grips his hand harder._

**ROSE:** I trust you.

_Below them the poop deck is disappearing. The plunge gathers speed... the boiling surface engulfs the docking bridge and then rushes up the last thirty feet. IN A HIGH SHOT, we see the stern descend into the boiling sea. The name TITANIC disappears, and the tiny figures of Jack and Rose vanish under the water._

_Where the ship stood, now there is nothing. Only the black ocean._

* * *

"Is it over?" Mikey asked.

"Nope. There's more" I said.

"Aww shell!"

"You don't have to stay here any longer if you don't want"

"Nah! It's ok, it's getting interesting"

* * *

_Bodies are whirled and spun, some limp as dolls, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucks them down and tumbles them. Jack rises kicking __hard for the surface... holding tightly to Rose, pulling her up. Jack and Rose surface among them. They barely have time to gasp for air before people are clawing at them. A man pushes Rose under, trying to climb on top of her... senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb onto anything. Jack punches him repeatedly, pulling her free._

**JACK:** Swim, Rose! SWIM!

* * *

"Yeah, swim… in cold water… nice one, dude" Mikey said sarcastically.

* * *

_Jack and Rose drift under the blazing stars. The water is glassy, with only the faintest undulating swell. Rose can actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea._

_[Rose is on top of a door in the water and Jack is hanging off the side, shivering.]_

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: It's getting quiet.

**Jack Dawson**: It's gonna take a couple of minutes to get the boats organized. I don't know about you, but I intend to go write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this.

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: I love you, Jack.

**Jack Dawson**: Don't you do that. Don't you say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me?

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: I'm so cold.

**Jack Dawson**: Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on, and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: I can't feel my body.

**Jack Dawson**: Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive, that you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise.

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: I promise.

**Jack Dawson**: Never let go.

**Rose DeWitt Bukater**: I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.

* * *

"This is so damn sad!" Mikey sobbed.

* * *

_Angle from the boat as the torch illuminates floating debris, a poignant trail of flotsam: a violin, a child's wooden soldier, a framed photo of a steerage family. Daniel Marvin's wooden Biograph camera._

_Then, their white lifebelts bobbing in the darkness like signposts, the first bodies come into the torch's beam. The people are dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars. Soon bodies are so thick the seamen cannot row. They hit the oars on the heads of floating men and women... a wooden thunk. One seaman throws up. Lowe sees a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby._

**LOWE (the worst moment of his life): **We waited too long.

* * *

"No, not the baby!" Mikey sobbed softly.

"Who's note: Seems like Mikey is taking this too hard; he'll probably have nightmares"

* * *

**ROSE (barely audible):** Jack.

_She touches his shoulder with her free hand. He doesn't respond. Rose gently turns his face toward her. It is rimed with frost. He seems to be sleeping peacefully. But he is not asleep. Rose can only stare at his still face as the realization goes through her._

**ROSE (sobbing):** Oh, Jack.

_She closes her eyes. She is so weak, and there just seems to be no reason to even try. And then... her eyes snap open._

**ROSE:** I won't let go. I promise.

_She releases him and he sinks into the black water. He seems to fade out like a spirit returning to some immaterial plane._

_Rose rolls off the floating staircase and plunges into the icy water. She swims to Chief Officer Wilde's body and grabs his whistle. She starts to BLOW THE WHISTLE with all the strength in her body. Its sound slaps across the still water._

**OLD ROSE:** Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six out of fifteen hundred.

Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come.

_Golden light washes across the white boats, which gloat in a calm sea reflecting the rosy sky. All around them, like a flotilla of sailing ships, are icebergs. The CARPATHIA sits nearby, as boats row toward her_

_It is the afternoon of the 15th. Cal is searching the faces of the widows lining the deck, looking for Rose. The deck of Carpathia is crammed with huddled people, and even the recovered lifeboats of Titanic. On a hatch cover sits an enormous pile of lifebelts._

_He keeps walking toward the stern. Seeing Cal's tuxedo, a steward approaches him._

**CARPATHIA STEWARD:** You won't find any of your people back here, sir. It's all steerage.

_Cal ignores him and goes amongst this wrecked group, looking under shawls and blankets at one bleak face after another._

**OLD ROSE (V.O.): **That was the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course, and inherited his millions. The crash of 28 hit his interests hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. His children fought over the scraps of his estate like hyenas, or so I read.

**IMMIGRATION OFFICER:** Name?

**ROSE:** Dawson. Rose Dawson.

**BODINE:** We never found anything on Jack. There's no record of him at all.

**OLD ROSE:** No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now, not to anyone. (to Lizzy) Not even your grandfather. A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you all know there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me, in every way that a person can be saved. (closing her eyes) I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory.

_Rose walks through the shadows of the deck machinery. Her nightgown blows in the wind. Her feet are bare. Her hands are clutched at her chest, almost as if she is praying. ROSE reaches the stern rail. Her gnarled fingers wrap over the rail. Her ancient foot steps up on the gunwale. She pushes herself up, leaning forward. Over her shoulder, we see the black water glinting far below. Then, with an impish little grin, Rose tosses the necklace over the rail._

_A GRACEFUL PAN across Rose's shelf of carefully arranged pictures:_

_Rose as a young actress in California, radiant... a theatrically lit studio publicity shot... Rose and her husband, with their two children... Rose with her son at his college graduation... Rose with her children and grandchildren at her 70th birthday. A collage of images of a life lived well._

_THE PAN STOPS on an image filling frame. Rose, circa 1920. She is at the beach, sitting on a horse at the surfline. The Santa Monica pier, with its roller coaster is behind her. She is grinning, full of life._

_We PAN OFF the last picture to Rose herself, warm in her bunk. A profile shot. She is very still. She could be sleeping, or maybe something else._

_BLACKNESS_

_THE WRECK OF TITANIC looms like a ghost out of the dark. It is lit by a kind of moonlight, a light of the mind. We pass over the endless forecastle deck to the superstructure, moving faster than subs can move... almost like we are flying._

_INSIDE, the echoing sound of distant waltz music is heard. The rust fades away from the walls of the dark corridor and it is transformed... WE EMERGE onto the grand staircase, lit by glowing chandelier. The music is vibrant now, and the room is populated by men in tie and tails, women in gowns. It is exquisitely beautiful._

_IN POV we sweep down the staircase. The crowd of beautiful gentlemen and ladies turn as we descend toward them. At the bottom a man stands with his back to us... he turns and it is Jack. Smiling he holds his hand out toward us._

_IN A SIDE ANGLE Rose goes into his arms, a girl of 17. The passengers, officers and crew of the RMS Titanic smile and applaud in the utter silence of the abyss._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

"That was really sad" Don said wiping a few tears away.

"Poor Rose" Mikey sniffed loudly.

"At least he could save her from herself and the life she was condemned to live" Leo said sadly.

"The empty life of a rich girl" I said "Well, did you like the movie?"

"It was sad but good" Leo said.

"Yeah, I like movies based on true stories" Don said.

"Though it was kinda corny and made me cry… I liked it too" Mikey said.

"How about you Raph? You've been kinda quiet"

"It was ok… I… I gotta go to the bathroom" Raph said and rushed to the bathroom.

"Hmm… seems like I touched a nerve" I said grinning.

"Yeah, you actually made him cry!" Don said noticing the tear drops in the couch.

"But you know he's gonna deny it, right?" Leo asked smirking.

"Yeah… but at least I proved the theory wrong"

"Why?" Don asked a little confused.

"This movie can make someone like Raph cry but… I still can't do it! So, the movie does NOT make everybody cry. Problem solved… or maybe is because I'm weird?"

"You're not weird, just… stronger than I thought you were" Leo said.

"You think so?"

"Well, it seems that you control your emotions better than other people" Leo added.

"You mean better than normal people" I sighed sadly.

"You are normal!" Leo said seriously taking me by the shoulders.

"Ok, ok. I got it! Could you put me down already?" I said a little scared.

"Er… sorry"

"No prob. Just control your anger or you're gonna end up being Raph II" I said chuckling "Speaking of him… we better see if he's ok"

"I'll go. He'll be probably mad at you for making him cry" Leo said and went to the bathroom.

"Hmm… next time… I'll try with 'Bambi'… I can't believe people just cried for that fawn and his dead mother" I muttered.

"Are you heartless or what? Almost everybody that watches that movie cries!" Mikey said in an alarmed tone.

"You said it: ALMOST everybody" I replied.

"I give, you're weird girl" Mikey said sighing.

"Just as I thought. Well, another and maybe the last Who's note for today: Bring some onions so I can pretend I'm crying" I recorded.

* * *

THE END... ? HAHAHAHA!

Well, what do you think? Reviews please!


End file.
